heirs of the three
by levy fai
Summary: sequal of the power of three this time the girls and the commanders have their hands full not only because a dark force is awaking but also with children, but they have help from the most random place.
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday Marco

It was Marco's birth day and everyone was happy, all but his ninth months pregnant wife. She stood with her red hair down screaming bloody murder. She looked up at her husband and said,

"Marco this is the best birth day present that I can give you."

"Yoi, I didn't think you'll be giving birth on my birthday… "

Anna screamed, the pain inside was Lessing the first was out the second was coming. She looked over at her husband when she was done. It had been nine months, it was harder this time then it was the first. Well what do you expect she did give birth to a set of twins before, but these two were so bad at giving her pain. Well it didn't help that when she was six weeks she had to fight to save her husband.

She heard crying she smiled she had given birth to another set of twins.

A few hours later

"Mommy, are you ok?" asked a five year old red head with blue eyes. His twin with blonde hair and green eyes looked at her.

"I'm fine just a little bit tired; your siblings gave me a little trouble." She motion to the blue bundle in her arms and the pink in her husband's.

"So what are their names?" asked Rain the great-grandfather of the twins.

"The boy is named Kaito." Replied Anna who was rocking the small boy.

"your sister is named Meiko." Replied Marco who smiled at the little baby girl in his arms.

"So not two minutes in the world, Meiko and you have your father wrapped around your finger." Said Anna to the little babe.

"Don't listen to your mother, besides she has three mommy's boys now."

"Mar, did I tell you that I love you?"

"Where is this going?"

"I want you to know that even if I love you, we are not going to have kids again, I cant handle another set of twins."

"Agreed, I don't think I could either."

They both smiled.

End of chapter please rate.


	2. first divison kids

The children of the first divison

I don't own one piece, but I do own the ocs

"Meiko, come on don't be afraid." Said her elder brother. The young 4 year old girl looked at her twin. Kaito had their mother's red hair and green eyes, he wore a light blue shirt with a bird on it.

"Kaito, Akira and Youko said that we can't go up there with mom or Papa." The boy looked at his twin. Meiko had blond hair and baby blue eyes, her skin was tan like her brother's. she wore a light blue tee with and blue jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Come on, were four years old we can do anything…"

"What was that Kai?" the two of them turned around to see their ten year old brother Akira. He wore a light purple shirt and his red hair was shaped like his fathers. He wore blue jeans like his little siblings.

"He wanted to go to the crow's nest.."

"Traitor."

"Enough, Kaito mom and dad are away that makes me the boss, so you have to behave."

"Big brother my…"

"Finish that sentence young man and I will tell your parents what you're doing." All three looked up and saw that Uncle Izou was staring at the three of them.

"Let me guess, Youko is still asleep." All three siblings sweat dropped. They knew that the second eldest of the four had gotten both of his parent's love of sleep.

"My, that boy is getting is beauty rest alright."

"Uncle Izou does that mean that Nagi and Rin get lots of sleep also?" asked Meiko.

"Mei, why did you asked that?" asked her brothers in unison.

"Because I want to know if.."

"Girl don't worry about that your only four years old, come into my domain were going to do your hair." Replied Izou.

"Were going to get Youko up aren't we?" asked Kaito to his brother.

"Yes, come on we have to get him up before mom and dad gets home."

First division cabin

A ten year old with blonde hair and green eyes when they were opened was sleeping happily. He wore a blue t shirt and blue jeans, his glasses were on his bedside table. He was so in grossed in sleep that he didn't hear the two pairs of footsteps until it was too late.

Cold water went onto Youko's body, his name might mean child of the sea, but it didn't mean he like it when his brothers pour water on him.

"Akira, Kai, you have about three seconds until I kill you."

"Run Kai, run."

Youko grabbed his glasses and flowed his two brothers. His speed was quite faster than most of the children, the close second was his little sister. He almost got to his brothers when he saw a flash of blue flames he stopped before he ran into his father, his brothers weren't so lucky.

Hump was the sound then a loud:"Yoi."

Both of the boys looked up to see their father holding the both of them up. He was on the ground, and his face seemed to be redder then a tomato. He was about to yell at the boys when he heard a sweet little voice cry out.

"PAPPA."

Marco sat up and caught his little girl in his arms, coming after her was her mother who laughed at the scene that had played out not a few minutes before. She looked behind her and saw that her second eldest was covered in water, she would punish the two boys later.

"Papa mommy your home how was your trip?"

"A little sad because I didn't have my little fledging along." Replied Marco.

"You papa was worrying about all of you." Said their mother.

"Did you get us anything?" asked Kaito.

"Kaito, they just got back why would you ask them if they got us something?" asked Arika.

"Enough, just be glad that were here together." Replied Youko who's arms were around his mother and his little sister.

"Whatever." Was the reply from the two boys.

End of chapter please rate.


	3. second divison children

The second division children

"Rin, Chika, Gumi come over here this minute." Said Sara who was at the last straw with her daughters.

Rin was the eldest, with her mother's red hair and her father's skin tone. The ten year old girl was wearing a light green dress that matched her mother's.

Chika was three with black hair and freckles like her father. She wore a little red dress which had "Daddy's #2" on it. She held the two year old Gumi in her arms; she was all like her father, including her love of food. The two year old cook out eat any man (this means men that aren't her father).

"Sara what's going on?" the woman turned to see her husband. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Well Ace it seems that our daughters love to get in trouble."

"Girls what did you do this time."

"Gumi was hungry." Was the simple reply from the ten year old.

"Rin, you know that you're not suppose to feed Gumi all the time." Replied their mother.

"But mommy we did it because if we didn't you might be worried that she was underweight."

"What, I don't worry that much." (sweat drop from her husband and children).

Sara looked around for some help and found that Rain and Anna were walking a few feet away.

"Rain, Anna, do I worry a lot." The two of them looked at each other, they knew if they answered truefuly the Moby Dick might suffer. After all Sara was the head navigator.

"Sari, we need to get back to work, why not ask your husband or Pops?" replied Anna, while her and Rain ran away as fast as they could.

Traitors was the thought that went through Ace's mind. Let's say for the next week the Moby dick was stuck and their second divison family were all grounded, and the father had a bruise on the side of his cheek.

End of chapter.

Ace: Why do I have only girls?

Me: because I'm the writer.

Ace: Thatch has a boy..

Me: Ace if you keep it up I will make sure that your whole line after you has girls.

Ace: manly scream and faint

Me: please rate;D


	4. children of the fourth divison

Fourth division children

The kitchens on the Moby dick have been in the care of the fourth division for the longest time. Their commander was the best cook and protector of fridge, but he was married to the craftiest woman on the ship. Which when they had kids had rubbed off on them.

" Now remember, Len, we just need to get some sliver fruit." Whispered the ten year old Nagi. Her brown hair was put in two braids and she wore a light pink dressed. She was just like her mother.

Her 2 year old brother Len who's blond hair and green eyes came from their mother, just cued. He wore a smaller version of their father's uniform.

"We have to be quite if Daddy or Mommy find us were going to get in trouble."

"Nagi, what are you doing?"

The two of them looked behind them, and saw Taros. The 18 year old looked at his half siblings, he smiled. He was the splitting image of their father the only thing he inherited from his dead mother was her blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and brown pants his brown hair was cut to his ears.

"Were getting some Sliver Fruit."

"Were going to have supper in a few hours why do you want some?"

"Because the cooks will cut it and we want it whole."

"You know what Daddy and mommy say about that."

"I don't care if we don't get caught then they'll never know."

"Know what Princess." They all turned around to see their father. Thatch was covered in flour and red stains. He smelled of cooking, and his laughing eyes were laughing now, they were filled with disappointment and anger.

"Nagi, your mother and myself have told you a hundred times not to go to eat sliver fruit."

"But dad…"

"No buts, if you eat sliver fruit, and if you offered it to the twins you know what will happen."

"They wouldn't be able to breathe."

"Good now all three of you are going to help me fix lunch." Thatch said with a smile.

End of chapter.

Ace: Thatch gets a boy?

Me: yes Ace.

Ace : not fair, but please rate.


	5. The nightmare

The nightmare

First division cabin

Youko was fast asleep, when he felt a tug from below, he opened his eyes a looked at his little sister. Meiko was dress in her little blue pjs; she looked at him and asked very softly.

"Youk, can I sleep with you?"

Youko looked at his little sister, he remembered when he was younger sometimes he would crawl into his parents bed. It seems that his little sister didn't want to sleep with them, he couldn't blame her, it was just their parents were over protective of all their kids and they would ask what Meiko dreamed about.

"Sure, Mei you can. You had the dream again didn't you?"

The four year old nodded as she got on the bed, she lay on her side and went back to sleep. Youko sighed, he didn't like it, and it was true that Mei had bad dreams and would come into his bed, but something was wrong she had been in his bed more than usually. She had come to sleep with him maybe once or twice a month, but tonight had been the third time for a whole week. Something was very wrong.

Somewhere unknown

"It's almost time." Said a voice in the dark.

"But we must wait a little longer my friend; we can't risk being found out yet." Replied another.

"This is getting old my friend, I want to have it now..."

"Enough, we wait, to get the nestlings we have to first get passed the parents."

"Kill..."

"NO, we need the parents alive and the children as well."

"…"

"WE have time in the month after next we will put our plan into motion.

Fourth Division cabin

Taros awoke, he felt as if ran a marathon. He felt a voice inside his head he quietly asked.

"_Leo..." _

"_I don't like this, something is coming." _

"_Some very powerful." _

"_And its darkness." _

"_Leo, what are we going to do?" _

"_Wait, tomorrow we'll ask the winged horse what's going one. I don't think his bond would like to wake up tonight." _

"_Right in the morning." _

End of chapter please rate. 


	6. the strongest on the ship

The strongest of the ship

It was just another day on the Moby Dick every one going about their work. The children were behaving themselves for once, but men were making bets on how long that would last. It turned out the kids would start trouble about noon.

"My daddy is strongest." Stated Rin to a sweaty Nagi who was shaking.

"NO my daddy is." Replied Nagi.

"NO MY DADDY IS." Stated Rin who stood up straighter and pushed Nagi.

"No fighing." Whispered Meiko who was now standing in the middle.

"Mei get, out of here." Said Rin who pushed her out of the way, and didn't hear Meiko start to cry.

The ones who did were the two people who were fight and a third who was with them. Ace went over to Rin while Thatch went to Nagi to stop a punch from coming. Meiko felt two arms scoop her up and then hummed to her, she smiled and dried her tears, she then felt her eyes start to close when she tried to stay awake she heard a soft voice say.

"Mei, go to sleep ok, you don't have to stay awake, I'll wake you up when its supper ok."

"Ok, mommy." Said the little girl as she closed her eyes.

Anna made sure that her daughter was asleep and then headed over to the two men before her. She looked at the little girls who were being scolded and then walked up to the both of them and asked.

"What in the seven worlds were you two arguing about?"

The two girls shook they never seen aunty Anna angry before, they told her what happened and then to their surprise she laughed.

"So let me get this strait, you two were fight on which of your dad's is stronger?"

"Yes and it's my dad." Stated Rin.

"NO its mine."

"You're both wrong the strongest people on the ship are drum roll please." (every one sweat droop, but there are drums.)

" The strongest people on the ship are your mothers and myself being second, and Pops and Marco being First your fathers on the other hand are tied for third."

That made the men sweat drop then they all heard Pops' laugh.

"Anna I need to speak with you." Came a voice from behind.

"Sure Taros." Anna replied as she waved good bye to her Nieces.

End of chapter.


	7. a talk about the past

A talk about the past

Anna went with Taros, but she told him she had to make a stop at her cabin. She put Meiko into her bed and then turned to Taros.

"So what is it?"

"Well it happened last night."

Taros told Anna what had gone on she nodded through most of it and then before she could answer Taros Meiko started to scream. She turned around and reached out to her daughter, when she did that she saw what her child saw.

_A place destroyed bodies lying on the ground, death hung in the air. Animals in chains, but not normal animals: Leo and Pegasus along with many other creatures of the zodiac. She looked at the person holding them. He was clothed in black and was laughing. He turned to Anna and said._

"_Darkness is winning young one what will you do?" _

_A voice in front of Anna answered. _

"_I will tip the scales one more time." Stated the other voice. _

_Anna took a gasp, this woman had blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a white dress, her eyes sparkled and she called out. _

"_Libra tip the scales, and make sure that darkness is defeated a life for a life." Said the woman._

"_Li, you have killed yourself for me to be sealed what a woman thing to do…" _

"_At least my line will be safe, and I promise you that for every dark one of your blood there will be a good blood to match them." _

"_To think I chose you as my bride.." _

"_I loved you once but what you did to our children…" _

"_Enough, you took my eldest from me." _

"_To save him, I'm sorry that I couldn't do it for our second, bye my husband." _

"_LI, I CURSE A FIRST BORN'S LINE, I WILL HAVE THEM." _

"_You will never touch them not as long as I have power to protect them." _

_Then the woman died smiling and the man was taken down and sealed, the other creatures that were bound were freed. Anna felt and looked for her little girl, she was sitting on a rock watching the battle. But what shocked her mother was that she was sitting with a man._

_He had black and white hair that were even, his eyes were the same only to shades of gray. He wore a shirt of white and pants of black he wore no shoes and on his right arm was a mark of a scale and the opposite arm was a reverse scale. _

"_Who are you?" asked Anna as she walked over._

"_I'm a guardian of this girl." Replied the man._

"_The girl happends to be my daughter." Stated Anna who was getting madder by the second, and went to hold her daughter. _

"_Mei this is what you been dreaming about?" _

"_Yes mommy." _

"_You're the bond of Pegasus.." stated the man._

"_Yes and I guess your Libra." _

"_Right." _

"_And this is about the pass, why are you letting my daughter see this?" _

"_Because she must know the reach of her power." _

"_She's just a child."_

"_You were just a child when you saw your parents bodies." _

"_That doesn't mean that you can show the girl so much death." _

"_I must do what I must do." _

_And with that he clap his hands. _

Marco caught Anna as Taros got Meiko, they both looked tried and when Marco and Taros asked about what happen all Anna could say was:

"Mei has the power of Libra."

End of chapter please rate.


	8. the storm

The storm

4 year old Mei was walking about the deck; she knew that she should be bellow. Aunt Sara said there was going to be a storm but the 6 year old wanted to stay out on deck. She hated the confines of her room and she wasn't alone. Libra was with her and would make sure nothing would happen to her. She also had her father and uncles to help her also.

She wanted to climb the crow's nest to get a better view, she could see her father's phoenix form flying , it seemed that the strong wind was coming from the west. They were close to an island and wanted to get there before the storm hit. It might be too late, thought Mei she knew that wind was getting stronger now and the storm would hit any minute.

It was faster than anyone could tell. One minute the sea was calm the next, it became a wild animal. Mei could feel the sea rocking her home back and forth, she didn't get sea sick but this is making her sick. She looked over and saw that Uncle Thatch had come over to her, his strong arms went around her and held her tightly. Then Mei saw it, it was another ship, and it was coming to attack, she yelled at her uncle. He looked over and cursed under his breath.

"Mei get behind me ok, I'm going to take you to pop's chair you stay there alright." He didn't wait for her to nod he went over and placed her behind granddads chair. She looked at the fighting that was taking place. She smelled the blood coming all around. She saw her father and uncles fighting alongside pops. What she didn't see was the wave that was coming right toward her, when she did she screamed.

Thatch being the closetest seemed to hear her, he went to grab her when he was attacked. All Mei saw was his hand reaching out when she went over.

* * *

Six year old Sago was walking along the beach when he saw a blonde hair girl. she wore a little blue shirt and jean. she looked a little worse for ware, he took off his cape and put it over the girl. She opened her eyes and twin sets of blue eyes looked at eachother. She didn't scream but he shook, he looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm Sago, who are you?" asked Sago.

"Meiko Phoenix." stated the girl.

"Well nice to meet you so where are you from?" asked the boy.

"I'm from there." she pointed to the sea.

"Your from the sea?" asked the six year old.

"NO, from a ship that rides the sea."

"Oh." before he could say anything, she sneezed. He gave her an hankerchiff.

"How did you get here?"

"I fell off my granddad's ship and fell into the ocean."

"But if you didn't you would haven't meat me."

"I know but i'm glad i did."

"Wait here, I have somthing for you."

He left and came back with a knife in a scabbard.

"It's for you to protect yourself."

Mei was about to thank him when a screech came from the sky, she looked up to see her father, and looked to the beach and saw that Uncle Ace and Thatch were comming. She turned to Sago and found that he left, she whispered thanks and she was lifted up by her father.

end of chapter.


	9. red haired

Red haired

Meiko was finishing telling Rin and Nagi about her adventure and the boy she met. Nagi said that she was just fooling around while, Rin laughed at her. They both left the crying Mei alone to be found by her elder brother, Kaito who helped her back to the room they all shared.

"You know I wouldn't make this up right Kai?"

"I know Mei, but the elder kids don't maybe you should tell papa and mommy."

"Maybe I should"

* * *

Unknown to the children, their mommy and daddy with all the other parents and grownups on the ship were talking about what happened. That meant that Marco was trying his hardest to keep his wife from killing Thatch, Ace and himself. Sara and Maria had been keeping her away from them but even they couldn't hold for long.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" asked Thatch who in Marco's thought was going to die first.

"Not enough, not in the seven worlds will there be enough Thatch you almost killed my daughter." Stated Anna.

"Hey we found her so no harm…"

"Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."

"Anna…"

"Maria, Sara, Get off me I won't kill him."

"That's not what we're worried about, Anna and you know it."

The rest of the crew seemed to be shocked, they didn't know what the three were talking about. When they started talking in whispers, their husbands got a little nervous. Marco having the power of the devil fruit could only make out a few of the whispered words.

"_your hurt, you need to go to Rain, I'm fine, No your not." _

Marco on hearing this walked over to the three girls which caused almost all the other males to look at their commander. He pushed gently away Sara and Maria to get to Anna. She was looking down, and he looked at her very closely and saw taht her left arm was haning down. He gently touched it and found out it was broken when she yelled bloody murder.

"I'm taking you to Rain, now." stated Marco as he lefted his wife up.

The others just stood and watched, and as Marco and Anna headed toward the medical bay, Mei came out which stop her parents. Before anyone could speak the look out yelled.

"Red hair strait ahead."

end of chapter.


	10. marco vs shanks

Red haired vs. Marco the phoenix

Marco looked at his wife and looked over and motion for Izou to take Anna to the medical bay. He then went over and grabbed his daughter, and was almost run over by his own sons.

"Yoi, Youko, Akira, Kaito, stop before you push someone in the ocean."

The reply was lost when they boys looked at the one of the most powerful pirates in the new world. Marco shook his head and walked over to where all of the crew was.

Shanks was wearing the same thing he always wore, but his smirk seemed to bee a little bigger than usual. He looked over to Marco and Meiko, and Marco gave him a death glare. That red haired laugh.

Then out from behind Red hair came a six year old boy, when Meiko got out of her father's arms and went to the boy all of the people on deck were looking at the young girl.

"SAGO."

"MEI."

The two children hugged each other, and they heard the awes of Maria and Sara. Then they both felt arms coming around their waists, Marco and Ben Beckman had come over to get the children.

"Well, how you like that White Beard it seems that your granddaughter and my son know each other."

Their was a laugh from Red hair but the others of white beards crew seemed to feel the tension in the air, not just from pops but from all the fathers on the deck, mostly Marco.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" asked Meiko as she looked seeing her father, that was turning red.

"I'm fine dear, just go down and check on mommy, and take your brothers ok?" he asked as he was smiling.

Meiko nodded and headed toward her brothers who were waiting to talk to Shanks but went to Meiko when she told them what her father said.

—

Anna was done yelling when her children came into the medical bay. She then laughed a little when Meiko told what had gone on deck. She knew that when Marco came home that night he would be very happy.

When she heard about Shank's new son, she was a little shock when she heard his name.

"SAGO, Akira get Sara and hurry."

"Mommy is something wrong?"

"Just do it ok?"

"Right."

End of chapter please rate.


	11. attack

Attack

When Akira came and told Sara what his mother said, Sara was down in the medical bay. What she saw made her smile: Anna was asleep with her arms around, Meiko who had her head on her mother's chest, her twin was on the other side of their mother, and was sleeping also, she laughed when she saw that Youko was asleep on the foot of the bed.

She thought to her own family, she couldn't see the older girls doing it but Gummi was out in the open.

Sara shook her head and went over and shook Anna awake, she looked at her and she growled, and then looked at her children and smiled.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for?"

"Remember that game that we played, the one that we had to guess what show we were thinking of?"

"Yea."

"Good, I'm thinking of a anime watch as kids."

"One piece?"

"If it were the one I was thinking about one piece I would have called on Marco."

"Ok, then it would happen to by Shinzo."

"Good girl, now you remember the one person you had a good crush on?"

"Sago."

"Give the girl a cookie she's done it."

"Wait, the boy that came with Shanks, he's…"

"The one and only."

"Wow, talk about being let down."

"Try younger than you."

Sara need to process it, before they could say more, the door burst opened and in came Akira, and behind him came Rain, Thatch, Ace, holding a body between them, and then Marco came after them. He was sporting a smile, and when he saw his wife, he waved.

After the men came a young boy, with blue hair and wore a cape, Anna couldn't help but think about him older and with a helmet.

"What happened?" Sara asked as he went over to help Rain and the other men.

"He got punched by Marco."

"Should I ask why?"

"Hey, he tripped my fist got there first. He'll be fine by tonight."

"What's Tonight?" asked Anna who's eyebrow went up.

"Were going to have a party for the crew…" started Ace, who was cut off when his wife looked at him, and then he saw that the children were awake and looking at them.

"A party." stated Kaito.

"Mommy can we go?" asked Meiko..

"Yea." stated the elder twins.

"No, sorry you children we'll be in bed." stated Rain who was calmer, then the parents.

It was a good party, people were getting drunk, but it seemed that Pops and Red hair were drinking the most. Anna had been walking to find her husband when she was stopped by a drunk crew member. He was from shank's group, but he seemed not to know who he was talking to.

"Girly, what are you doing here, you want to come with me?"

"Sorry, I don't think…"

"Come on girly, I'm asking nicely."

"No, please I have to find…"

"Girly I'm not asking anymore." he grabbed her arm, she couldn't pull away.

"Now that's a girl.." he went to kiss her, only to be stopped when he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Let her go now." stated Marco, he had come when felt that his wife need help.

"Find your own." stated the man.

"I don't think you know who's hand your grabbing, it happens to my wife."

"I don't care…" the man was meet with a kick in gut.

"Marco."

"Are you ok?'"

"Yes, are you?"

"What you mean?"

"Marco, I might not be Rain but I still can smell the beer on your breath."

"I'm fine."

"Yea, but you better start to use your powers, guess who's on watch duty tonight."

Marco's reply was a kiss on the lips, she sighed but she like it anyway.

Anna was up in the crow's nest, while Marco went to check on their children. Anna had them stay with Izou but she still needed know they were safe. She was just looking around when she heard loud talking.

One of the voices was Thatch's the other…oh no Anna was running to the two figures. She hopped that she made it in time. She heard the knife come out she knew that she need to buy time.

"Pegasus dream chain." the chains were around the second figures arm and body.

Anna went over to Thatch was bleeding, Anna whispered Pegasus healing wing. When Thatch was stable she looked over to the one who attacked him.

"Theech, I should of known." stated Anna as she saw who was in chain.

"Oh, Mrs. Anna I'm sorry…"

"Save it, or better yet wait till Marco."

"Sorry my dear I'm going and I don't need any one to know what happened."

The chains were broken Anna had her staff she fought him, she seemed to have an upper hand, but then all of the sudden she felt something behind her, she looked at a figure that stood, all in black but what made her eyes go wide, the figure had Kaito she didn't even have time to know when Theech stabbed her in the back. She grabbed for Kaito as the figure drooped him.

When she heard Thatch call her she gave him Kaito and she closed her eyes. Then felt warm hands come over to her.

End of chapter.


End file.
